harrypottersfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Lord Voldemort
Tom Marvolo Raddle později známý jako Lord Voldemort, byl nejmocnější černokněžník na světě, všech dob. Byl to poloviční kouzelník, syn Toma Raddla st. a Meropy Gauntové. Narodil se a vyrůstal v sirotčinci v Londýně. Nakonec začal studovat v Bradavicích, kde byl zařazen do Zmijozelu. Později se stal obávaným Lordem Voldemortem, který osobně zavraždil mnoho lidí, založil skupinu svých následovníků - Smrtijedů. Životopis Ranný život Tom Marvolou Raddle se narodil 31. prosince 1926 v sirotčinci v Londýně. Jeho čistokrevná matka, Meropa Gauntová, přímý potomek Salazara Zmijozela zemřela krátce po porodu. Než zemřela pojmenovala dítě po jeho otci a druhé jméno mu dala po dědečkovi. Tom Raddle st. byl bohatý mudla, který byl pravděpodobně omámen Meropou nápojem lásky, později však Meropu a jejich nenarozené dítě opustil. Dětství Tom Raddle vyrostl v sirotčinci v Londýně, aniž by si byl někdy vědom, že je kouzelníkem. Avšak, připadal si sám jedinečný, protože měl schopnosti, které jiné děti neměly, a co je ještě zvláštnější, Tom uměl své schopnosti kontrolovat, narozdíl od jiných kouzelníků stejného věku. Uměl pohybovat s věcmi a přenášet jak kam chtěl s pomocí mysli, aniž by se jich musel dotknout, manipulovat zvířaty, mluvit hadím jazykem a způsobit újmu jiným dětem. Když se dostal s jedním chlapcem do sporu, využil své moci a přinutil chlapcova králíka se oběsit v podkroví. Jednou také zavedl dva další sirotky do strašlivé jeskyně, kde byli sirotci traumatizováni. Tom také okrádal své spolubydlící a jejich věci si uschovával ve skříni, v lepenkové krabici, jako trofej. Zjištění, že je kouzelník ]] Roku 1937 navštívil sirotčinec Albus Brumbál, profesor z Bradavické školy čar a kouzel. Brumbál hovořil první s vedoucí sirotčince, ta mu vyprávěla, jak zvláštní chlapec Tom je, a také mu pověděla o jeho vlivu na ostatní děti. Když Brumbál vstoupil do pokoje chlapce, Tom si nejdříve myslel že je to lékař z psychiatrie. Aby Tom uvěřil Brumbálovu tvrzení, že jsou kouzelníci, požadoval důkaz. brumbál zapálil jeho skříň a nařídil Tomovi, aby vrátil všem dětem ukradené věci. Již při prvním setkání si Brumbál uvědomil, že Tom se snaží odlišovat od ostatních. Tom věřil, že jeho moc je darem, který nemá nikdo jiný. Také ukázal očividný strach ze smrti, když říká, že jeho matka nemohl být čarodějka, protože jinak by zabránila své smrti. Brumbál si také všimnul, že Tom projevil nespokojenost nad svým jménem, protože bylo takové hodně používané a on se chtěl honosit jedinečným jménem. Brumbál byl zděšen, když si uvědomil že chlapec umí skvěle využívat své schopnosti, aby ubližoval jiným. Proto se rozhodl Toma po dobu jeho studií bedlivě sledovat. Brumbál Raddla varoval, že v kouzelnickém světě existuje Ministerstvo kouzel a existují kouzelnické zákony, které se nesmějí porušovat. Poté podal Tomovi informace, kde najde Příčnou ulici a Nástupiště devět a tři-čtvrtě. Raddle si koupil hábity z druhé ruky a nějaké knihy kouzel, poté si zakoupil hůlku s jádrem z pera Fénixe, tisovou. Pan Ollivander později řekl, že tato hůlka byla velmi silná. Raddle s ní byl spokojen až do doby, kdy jeho hůlka selhala na hřbitově v Malém Visánku v souboji s Harrym Potterem. Raddle také zmínil, že umí mluvit hadím jazykem, což Brumbála překvapilo. Studium v Bradavicích Tom studoval v Bradavicích v letech 1938 až 1945, zde byl zařazen do koleje svého předka Salazara Zmijozela, do Zmijozelu. Během letních prázdnin se musel vracet do sirotčince, tímto místem pohrdal tak jako žádným jiným. Tom byl učiteli vnímán, jako chudý, pohledný, brilantní chlapec, statečný sirotek, vzor ostatním studentům a proto se stal prefektem. Tom byl oblíbencem téměř všech učitelů, včetně Horacia Křiklana, který mu pověděl o viteálech, jediný Albus Brumbál nesdílel jejich nadšení. Tom sám Brumbálem opovrhoval a bál se jej. Tom se stal posedlým jeho dědictvím a začal pátrat po svých předcích. Dozvěděl se, že jeho předkem byl sám Salazar Zmijozel a o existenci Tajemné komnaty. Tom zkrotil bájného netvora Baziliška, díky svým předkům byl schopen otevřít komnatu a chtěl se zbavit těch, kteří nebyli hodni studovat magii - dětí mudlů. Bazilišek nakonec roku 1943 zabil v dívčí umývárně studentku jménem Uršula. Bradavice měly být zavřeny, avšak Raddle se nechtěl vrátit zpátky do sirotčince. Během tohoto roku vznesl totiž i speciální žádost k řediteli Dippetovi, aby mohl pobývat o letních prázdninách ve škole. Aby nebyla škola uzavřena, svalil Raddle vinu na studenta Rubeuse Hagrida a jeho mazlíčka akromantuli Aragoga. Armando Dippet, přesvědčen že Hagrid je viník, jej vyloučil a Raddla odměnil vyznamenáním za mimořádné služby škole. Brumbál nedůvěřoval Raddlemu a od té toby jej sledoval ještě více. Raddle si byl vědom, že by bylo nebezpečné opět komnatu otevírat. Poté vytvořil ze svého deníku a části duše svůj první viteál. Raddle hledal jakoukoliv zmínku, že by jeho otec studoval v Bradavicích, avšak žádnou nenašel. Domníval se, že jeho matka nemohla být čarodějka, jinak by se byla ochránila před smrtí. Nakonec se musel smířit s tím, že jeho otec byl mudla a proto si vymyslel nové jméno "Lord Voldemort", aby si ušetřil připomínky na svého "špinavého mudlovského otce", jak jej nazýval. Malý Visánek Raddle nakonec objevil, že jeho matka byla čarodějka, dcera Marvola Gaunta, a spojení se Salazarem Zmijozelem. V létě 1943 se Tom vydal do Malého Visánku a zde se setkal se svým strýcem Morfinem Gauntem. Ten viděl podobu Toma se starým Raddlem a vyprávěl mu příběh o jeho matce a Raddlovi. Tom se rozzuřil a rozhodl se pomstít, vydal se do domů Raddlových a zavraždil svého otce, dědečka i babičku. Raddle ukryl svůj zločin tak, že pozměnil Morfinovi paměť, aby se domníval, že způsobil vraždu on sám. Morfin se poté přiznal ministerstvu kouzel k vraždě a byl odsouzen na doživotí. Tom pak sebral rodinný prsten Gauntů. Z prstenu vytvořil Raddle další viteál. Tom v Bradavicích okouzlil Helenu z Havraspáru, dceru Roweny z Havraspáru, aby zjistil, kde se nalézá Diadém Roweny z Havraspáru, kvůli diadému cestoval Tom do Albánie, kde jej nakonec objevil. Tom vytvořil z diadému další viteál. Po Bradavicíh Po vystudování Bradavic, požádal Raddle ředitele Dippeta o místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii, ten jej však pro jeho mládí odmítnul, ale doporučil mu, aby se případně vrátil až bude starší. Tom poté začal pracovat pro Borgina a Burkese. Měl za úkol přesvědčovat kouzelníky a čarodějky, aby své starožitnosti prodali Borginovi a Burkesovi. Magická moc a schopnosti * Mistrovství v ovládání magie: Voldemort byl nemocnější černokněžník všech dob a vedle Brumbála nejmocnější kouzelník moderní doby. Voldemort v souboji proti Brumbálovi demonstroval, že je dost schopný, aby se postavil i proti držiteli Bezové hůlky. Voldemort prohlašoval, že experimentoval a zašel za hranice magie dál, než kterýkoliv jiný kouzelník před ním. Brumbál sám uznal, že Voldemortova znalost magie je mnohem širší než u jakéhokoliv jiného žijícího kouzelníka. * Mladý Tom Marvolo Raddle byl schopný používat kouzla i bez použití hůlky. Měl moc komunikovat a ovládat zvířata. Byl schopný uškodit těm, kteří ho obtěžovali. * Mistr v užívání černé magie: Lord Voldemort byl nejmocnější praktik černých umění všech dob. Kromě mistrovského znalectví mnoha rozličných kouzel a kleteb, byl mist v praktikování tří zakázaných kleteb. Jeho oblíbenou kletbou byla vraždící kletba, Voldemort zavraždil tolik lidí, že byl schopen vytvořit vlastní armádu neživých. * Mistr souboje: Lord Voldemort byl vysoce kvalifikovaný duelista, když byl donucen k souboji. Byl schopný se udržet v souboji proti držiteli Bezové hůlky a nejmocnějšímu kouzelníkovi světa Albusi Brumbálovi. Avšak ani Voldemort ani Brumbál nebyli schopni jeden druhého porazit a proto byl nakonec Voldemort donucen k ústupu. Také efektivně zvládnul souboj hned s třemi protivníky najednou: Minervou McGonagallovou, Horaciem Křiklanem i Kingslym Pastorkem, kteří sami byli velice schopní bojovníci. * Teleknize: Lord Voldemort byl schopen očarovat předměty, aby pluly ve vzduchu podle jeho uvážění. Tuto schopnost, kdy mohl předměty ovládat myslí, objevil již jako dítě v sirotčinci. * Nitrozpytec: Lord Voldemort patřil k největším nitrozpytcům světa. To mu umožňovalo proniknout do myslí ostatních a vidět i ty nejhlubší myšlenky. Voldemort byl okamžitě schopen rozeznat, když mu někdo lhal a byl schopen vytvářet vize v hlavách ostatních. Jedním z mála, kdo byli schopni oklamat Voldemorta byl Severus Snape. * Létání: Lord Voldemort byl schopen létat bez podpory, popřel tím magický zákon, že předměty mohou létat jen když jsou na ně použita létací kouzla. * Zesílený hlas: Voldemort má schopnost zesílit svůj hlas a mluvit tak, že je slyšet na rozlehlém území, jako by stál přímo vedle svých posluchačů. Tuto schopnost použil při Bitvě o Bradavice. Toto kouzlo použili i jiní kouzelníci, ale nikdo ne s tak velkou intenzitou jako Voldemort. * Hadí jazyk: Lord Voldemort byl hadí jazyk. Tuto schopnost zdědil po svém předkovi Salazaru Zmijozelovi. Voldemort dokázal díky tomuto jazyku ovládat hady. * Viteály: Lord Voldemort si vytvořil skupinu viteálů, aby si získal nesmrtelnost. Díky tomu však zmrzačil svou duši, kterou roztrhal na mnoho kusů. * Přeměňování: Voldemort ukázal, že je i velmi schopný v přeměňování, když proměnil Brumbálovo ohnivé lano v hada. On také vytvořil pro Pettera Petigrewa speciální stříbrnou ruku a nebo zamaskoval hada Naginiho v mrtvole Batyldy Bagshotové. * Morsmorde: Voldemort také vytvořil speciální kouzlo smrtijedů, Morsmorde, které vytvořilo na obloze jeho Znamení zla. On a jeho následovníci toto kouzlo používali, když někoho zavraždili, většinou nad místem smrti. * Vytváření a kontrola neživých: Voldemort uměl vytvářet a ovládat neživé. Ačkoliv nebyl sám, kdo tuto schopnost používal, v minulosti se s ní proslavil i Grindelwald. * Posednutí: Voldemort byl schopný zmocnit se kontroly nad tělem jiné bytosti. Když se tak stane, oběť si většinou nepamatuje co se stalo.